Determining by Probability
by Romantic Silence
Summary: Harry and Ron settles who gets to date Hermione by playing a single game of Rock-Paper-Scissors.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Foreword**: I don't know how this came to mind, but I thought it was a neat idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Determining by Probability<strong>

**by Romantic Silence**

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley glared at one another.

"I _liked_ her longer. You were too busy fancying Cho!" Ron accused Harry.

"At least I've been a better friend to her!" Harry shot back.

The two were arguing. The argument being over a certain bushy-haired, teenage girl who was becoming noticeably prettier since the two boys first met her in their First Year. Ron had finally opened his eyes and realized that he held romantic feelings for Hermione. Coincidentally, Harry had lost his feelings for Cho shortly after their disastrous date. It only took a little bit longer to realize that he also shared feelings for their best friend. The two decided it was a good idea to reveal these feelings to one another. At the same time.

Needless to say, the result was rather disastrous.

Ron's face glowed red and he crossed his arms. "Yeah, well, you've always treated her with indifference more than anything else."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You two bicker almost all the time!"

"That's because it's unresolved sexual tension!"

"That is a load of bollocks and you know it!"

"What's a load of bollocks?" Hermione asked as she sauntered into the common room. She smiled at her two boys, her eyes lighting up with curiosity. She set her bag down on the table and took a seat closest to the two.

Harry and Ron immediately adopted a smile, both of them staring nervously at the slightly older witch. They sincerely hoped that Hermione didn't hear anything that they were talking about.

"Just a Quidditch argument." Ron lied.

"Ron kept saying that the Chudley Cannons were going to win the Cup this year." Harry continued.

Ron knew better, but kept it up. "Yeah, well, they recently added a new addition to their line-up. They have a legitimate chance! After all, a small change after realizing what their goal is would definitely improve their chances of success!"

Harry was not lost by the small allusion Ron was making. "That may be so, but the sudden change would definitely be noticed by long-time fans and some would definitely lose interest!"

"No way. The fans would eat it up and become even more smitten by the team!"

"But in the end, they're still the Chudley Cannons and they will lose! Especially against Puddlemere United." Puddlemere United was Harry's favorite team.

"Harry! Ron! Stop fighting. It's just Quidditch. No need to get so excited over it." Hermione reprimanded them sternly.

"It's rather important, Hermione." Ron insisted. "It could mean life and death."

"I agree with Ron. Quidditch can very well change our lives." Harry stated seriously.

Hermione sighed and threw her hands up in the air. "Whatever you two say. I'm heading down for dinner, are you two coming or not?"

"In a moment." Harry said. "Ron and I have to settle something."

"Suit yourself." Hermione then left for the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron waited until they were sure she was gone and returned to glaring at one another. However, this time, Harry shook his head. "Look, Ron, this is getting us nowhere. We both have feelings for Hermione, but that doesn't mean we should fight about it. We're best mates and we shouldn't let a girl get between us."

"It's not just _a_ girl. It's Hermione!" Ron said. Harry shot him an inquisitive look. Ron relented. "Okay, fine, I admit, I don't want to be fighting you about this too. But what are we going to do? Should we just both ask Hermione to Hogsmeade or something?"

"We can do that, but then one of us will just be jealous that the other one asked her out on a date. No, I got something else in mind."

"Well, tell it, then."

"Rock-Paper-Scissors." Harry said. "Right now, we both really like Hermione and I'm sure we're still a little confused about it. We'll play Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who gets a chance to date her. Okay?"

"Okay, but let's settle some terms first. Whoever wins this game gets to date Hermione. But if the winner breaks up with her in the future, the loser can try to date her too."

"Also," Harry added. "Whoever loses has to give up. The loser can try to date Hermione, but we're going to be treating this as if the relationship will be forever. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Ron extended his arm out to shake Harry's hand. Harry shook it. "Okay, let's start. No two out of three, one match is all we need."

Harry gave Ron a determined nod. "Let's start."

"ROCK." They both started.

"PAPER." They pulled back their hands.

"SCISSORS!" They brought their hands forward.

One of them smiled triumphantly. "I win."

_._

_._

_._

"Oi, Harry, I'm tired." Ron said as he plopped himself down on the empty spot on the bench next to Harry. "Hugh just couldn't let go. He was so nervous."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I saw you trying to pull him off you. That was a good laugh."

"Ha ha, glad to know that after nearly thirty years, I still make you laugh."

"Do you have to keep mentioning years? You're making me feel old."

"Face it, Harry. You _are_ old."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

The two men laughed heartily. As they watched the Hogwarts Express pull away from the station, the two began to reminisce about old memories. Coincidentally, the two were reminded of one event that happened during their Fifth Year.

"Hey Harry, remember when we had that stupid argument over Hermione?" Ron asked. "That was bloody dumb of us, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, well, we were teenagers. We tend to do dumb stuff."

"True, true. I mean, looking back at it now, it was pretty obvious who was going to end up with who."

"It wasn't obvious to us back then. We weren't exactly the brightest wand in Hogwarts, after all."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to rub off on you."

The two laughed. However, their laughter died as they spotted a very irate Hermione stomping towards them. In her hands was a little girl of two-years that bore a very striking resemblance to the formerly bushy-haired witch. Thankfully for Hermione, age had managed to soften her hair to be more manageable.

"Ron, honestly, you're nearing forty. Would you sit up like a grown man?" Hermione scolded the red-haired man with the receding hairline.

"Isn't the point of being a grown man meaning that I can sit however I like?" Ron complained.

"No."

"You heard her Ron, sit up straight." Harry laughed. Ron pouted and did as he was told.

Hermione turned to Harry and frowned at him. "Don't think you're off the hook, Harry. Can you please take your daughter out of my hands for a minute? She's been wanting her father for the past hour now."

Harry grinned and took her daughter, also named Hermione, out of his wife's hands. "Did you remind Jamey and Lils to deliver my package to Sirius?"

Sirius was now the Gryffindor Head of House and Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Also, despite their distance, the two continued to prank one another via mail. Hermione merely stared at Harry, raising an eyebrow at him as if to say, 'Do you actually think I support your prank war?'

Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, and Ron, your _wife_ is looking for you. She needs help with the twins." Hermione said to Ron.

Ron groaned. "I told her not to read them an extra chapter of their storybook last night, but would Luna ever listen? Nope, she wants them to be cranky in the morning." He stood up and began leaving. "See you two at dinner at the Burrow later tonight."

"Later, Ron." Harry said, patting him on the back with one hand, the other holding his daughter.

Hermione placed a chaste kiss on her best friend's cheeks and waved him off. As Ron left, Hermione turned to Harry and asked, "So what were you two talking about?"

"Just taking a trip down memory lane." Harry grinned. "Did you know that I was able to date you because I won a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors?"

"That old story? You always bring it up."

Harry chuckled. She didn't have to know he actually lost.

* * *

><p><strong>Afterword<strong>: You know, what if this really happened in canon? Highly doubtful, but I think it's a little funny.


End file.
